plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Starfruity
Illness goodbye,man.Ban me now.I don't care.This wiki is falling appart:( Sincerely,MaxStories Promotion. First look at this http://prntscr.com/5re8bn then this, http://prntscr.com/5re80u and lastly this, http://prntscr.com/5re8m9 I need to have Rollback privileges. Thanks.--Rainbow Dash (I am not a brony!) 00:28, January 12, 2015 (UTC) | }} and | class="infobox" style="font-size:89%; width:260px; background-color:#FFF;" - Nothing } }} You may think = |, but the truth is not. Let's insert the template Template:Uselessguy/Starfruity (view source if needing): *If we insert the paramater "infobox", the result will be: *If we insert the parameter "infobox2", the result will be: To fix this, we could use "infobox collapsible" class, which is a collapsible version of infobox. Similar to other classes, they have their collapsible version too, and they can be simply added the "collapsible" word. If you wanted to hide all the stats include the picture and the caption, it would be easy for me to fix this problem. However, with this, I was still successful, but I had no choice but had to add a "colspan=2" row, because this collapsing feature only works if its first row has "colspan=max". I know you are quite good in source too, so you can guess what is important and what isn't. :P You can also modify the first row I created. Hope this helps!}} Chat Tag Swello to you to, Starfruity. You're right. "Swell" is a swell word. Wanna be friends? Funkmiester3 (talk) 12:30, February 15, 2015 (UTC)Funkmiester3 Userpage How did you beat some of the Zombots without planting plants or using any power-ups? I was just wondering, because I can't figure out why. Plants VS Zomboss (talk) 19:27, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, thanks! Can you please add this to the wiki css for me please? EA has gone too far To: Starfrtuty Subj: "EA has gone too far" I can't comment on it, so I am commenting here. You clearly have Andriod, as Apple reviews every app before it gets on the App Store. And the maximum price for an IAP is $99.99 I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 23:28, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Wait.. So.. I saw your new icon! You actually like Rotobaga even though it's KINDA a rip off of Starfruit but in a way better? Well AWESOME :D The Citron in the Fire Blaze... BURN BABY BURN! 13:07, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello Sterfrooty We would like to kome ova for dinar. How duz evel furbees and brainz sound? Sincerly, The Zombies Lol I luv your new "Rotobaga" pic. :-p--Hinata here with a new troll for you. >:D (lololol) 02:22, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Gifs Alright, I will see what I can do. I may take 2/3 days but that is because I am busy with school right now, but hopefully I will get them all. Walter20210 (talk) 14:08, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Are you gonna change you name to roto-bagy?Fire peashooter101 (talk) 23:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Main Page is a laggot for me Your Opinion On This Matter Is Most Appreciated :P Hi. Can i be your swiend? Because your so swell. Tyabcd (talk) 18:25, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not editing them but I'm kinda rushing. :/ Walter20210 (talk) 21:32, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Spam Hey Starfruity, since I'm pretty new, I don't know how to really edit. I found a mistake for Twin Heal Sunflower(http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Heal_Flower/Gallery) because it was put under PvZ 2 when it's actually from PvZ GW. Could you teach me how to fix it so I can get the sun (you know, the points for editing something on this wiki). Thanks! EpicGentleman (talk) 05:38, April 6, 2015 (UTC)G Sorry, could you send me back the link I gave you so I can refind it, I can't seem to find the right page. EpicGentleman (talk) 17:27, April 6, 2015 (UTC)G hey your "ZomPlant" mod does not work when i try to open pvz. First it shows me "Font Descpriptor Error in data/BrianneTod16.txt Unable to open file: data/BrianneTod16.txt". Then when i click OK it shows me "Failed to load font data/BrianneTod16.txt". Then when i click ok again it crashes please help! Thanks Sinci1771 (talk) 12:54, April 10, 2015 (UTC) No worries. Okay, so yes! So go through the link again and if you scroll down to where it says "Galleries" in a purple rectangle box, look to the right of "Plants"(green font) and "Twin Heal Flower" is in this section even though it's not a plant in PvZ2; Twin Heal Sunflower is from PvZ GW. Am I right about this? EpicGentleman (talk) 06:42, April 12, 2015 (UTC)G Oh geez, that makes much more sense now, thanks a ton. EpicGentleman (talk) 04:57, April 13, 2015 (UTC)G Monopolypark (talk) 23:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC)When you say that the zombies are overpowered, do you mean that they overpower your plants or they are overpowered by your plants i am using PVZ Game of the year version Cracked (not ban me beacuse i have bought the game only forgot the code :P) Sinci1771 (talk) 13:26, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Chat Games I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 01:31, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Birthday Hi. My name is Imachomperandiknowit. I would like to be your friend. You will probably skip over this, or say no, but I might as well try. I am very nice and enjoy making new friends. Please leave a message on my talk page with your response. Thanks. Imachomperandiknowit (talk) 20:12, May 18, 2015 (UTC)Imachomperandiknowit Hi... Hi, Starfruity... I have to say... Thanks for that reason about what you think of me... I was very depressed... Because, I still have a problems from the past as you remember how I did bad when I make too much pitty and quit blogs... I can't get rid of it and I always think about MvZMw... I think you just mad at me... But, Aren't we still friends? PrincessKittyMae (talk) 05:46, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Possibly will be ignored...again I might as well try. Short and simple as they say. Wanna be friends? ou can post your response on my Talk Page. There. I said it. I also might be leaving forever because I have no friends. So I might as well try you. Hope to hear from you soon. Imachomperandiknowit (talk) 19:38, May 19, 2015 (UTC)Imachomperandiknowit ErnestoAM (talk) 01:54, May 23, 2015 (UTC) What do you use to crop the photos? Please delete... Please update... Pic Pic Pic That's fine. :P--A Graalian (talk) 03:35, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! ---- Btw, what is your timezone?--A Graalian (talk) 03:40, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Noo D:--A Graalian (talk) 03:45, June 6, 2015 (UTC) A concern